Navidad en Nueva York
by El jardin de los hechizos
Summary: "La alegría que sintieron al verse nuevamente era incalculable, se podía respirar felicidad en el ambiente, con solo mirarse eran capaces de comunicarse y, sin articular palabra ,se dijeron te amo ." (personajes Justin & Lizzie)


**Disclamier:**Los personajes de esta historia son productos de la imaginación de la autora Maya Masen Cullen, a quien pertenecen. Este es Os está participando en el concurso de Navidad del grupo "El jardín de los hechizos de Maya" (facebook / groups / El jardín de los hechizos de Maya ) y su autor se dará a conocer una vez finalizadas las votaciones.

**Summary:**"La alegría que sintieron al verse nuevamente era incalculable, se podía respirar felicidad en el ambiente, con solo mirarse eran capaces de comunicarse y, sin articular palabra ,se dijeron «te amo»."

* * *

><p><span><strong>Navidad en New York<strong>

Y diciembre se terminaba, era tiempo de Navidad, para Elizabeth Masen el panorama no era nada alentador. Sus padres salieron inesperadamente de viaje, sin comunicarle su paradero. Edward, su hermano, pasaría las festividades junto a la familia de su novia, había sido invitada pero se negó a acompañarlos, no se sentía a gusto, había algo que la molestaba y no quería hablar con nadie. Sus amigos hicieron sus propios planes, incluso Justin se había marchado: «regresaré pronto» le prometió al partir, pero después de cinco días todavía no tenía noticias de él. Su tío Carlisle la invitó a cenar, por unos segundos consideró ir, sin embargo, al final, rechazó gentilmente la invitación, ya que una navidad junto a sus primas era lo último que necesitaba.

«_Seguro que intentarán envenenarme»_, pensó.

—¿Estás segura que no quieres acompañarnos, brujita? —preguntó Edward por décima vez en el día.

—No, vampirito, estaré bien —aseguró, aunque le hubiera gustado acompañarlo, pero prefirió esperar una llamada de su novio, su falta de comunicación la tenía preocupada.

Edward se despidió de su hermana prometiéndole llamarla todos los días, deseaba quedarse con ella y acompañarla, sin embargo, no quería incumplir la promesa hecha a su novia.

Lizzie se sintió sola al instante que su hermano abandonó la habitación, se negó a quedarse en el campus, ya que allí no podría evitar añorar la compañía de sus amigos, por lo que ahora estaba en casa de sus padres sin ningún plan por realizar.

Empezó a escuchar música para despejar su mente, estaba tan absorta con las canciones y sus pensamientos que no escuchó el timbre, alguien tocaba la puerta con insistencia. Ella alzó el volumen y cantó a viva voz, trataba de aturdirse y no pensar, hasta que su celular empezó a sonar, era un mensaje de su hermano: «abre la puerta», decía. Apagó la música y al instante, escuchó la puerta.

_«Tal vez se le olvidó algo —pensó—. Obviamente no llevó sus llaves». _

Sin muchas ganas, bajó las escaleras y se acercó a la puerta, se quedó unos minutos sonriendo, consideró en dejar a su hermano fuera, pero al recordar que tenía que viajar decidió abrir.

—¿Olvidaste tus llaves? —preguntó sin levantar la vista, al ver que no respondía lo miró, se quedó inmóvil al ver quién estaba frente a ella, abrió y cerró los ojos varias veces para asegurarse de que no se trataba de un sueño.

—¿No piensas saludarme, mi niña? —Justin se encontraba sonriendo y con un ramo de flores en la mano.

—¡Nene! —gritó emocionada y corrió a besarlo, lo abrazó fuertemente, quería asegurarse que fuera real—. Te he extrañado tanto.

La alegría que sintieron al verse nuevamente era incalculable, se podía respirar felicidad en el ambiente, con solo mirarse eran capaces de comunicarse y sin articular palabra se dijeron «te amo». Volvieron a besarse con más pasión, únicamente se separaron cuando el aire empezó a hacerles falta.

—También te echado de menos —contestó sin apartarse de ella, estaba tan concentrado en el dulce sabor de sus labios que no notó cuándo las flores cayeron, apenado, se agachó a levantarlas para entregárselas.

—¡Son preciosas! —dijo, respirando su perfume—. Vuelvo enseguida —agregó después de darle un casto beso en los labios, llevando las flores a la cocina para ponerlas en agua.

Estaba tan contenta por verlo que regresó deprisa, vio a Justin mirando el árbol de navidad, le pareció una imagen hermosa.

—No me dio tiempo de envolver tu regalo y colocarlo bajo el árbol —dijo Justin, no la miró pero se había percatado de su presencia.

—No importa, nene, yo tampoco tengo el tuyo listo —recordó haber ido a comprar algo, pero estaba tan triste al no tener noticias de él que lo dejó para después y luego se le había olvidado, así que ahora no tenía nada.

—Mañana es Navidad —comentó Justin mientras observaba toda la decoración navideña. Le hubiera gustado estar ahí para ayudarlos a decorar, a él le encantaba pasar tiempo con los Masen, ya que siempre lo habían recibido como si fuera parte de la familia.

—Tu familia debe estar esperándote —contestó triste, no le había preguntado cuáles serían sus planes, había asumido que había regresado para estar un momento con ella y ahora seguramente debería regresar, volvería a quedarse sola. No quería llorar, pero pequeñas lágrimas empezaban a aparecer.

Justin notó el cambió en el tono de su voz, caminó hacia ella de inmediato, la tomó de las manos y la miró sonriendo.

—Perdón por no habértelo dicho antes, pero estas vacaciones he decidido pasarlas junto a la persona que más amo —Lizzie pensó que estaría hablando de su mamá, se sintió muy mal por quererlo retener a su lado—. Si tienes que irte…

Al escuchar eso, él empezó a reír, lo que a ella le molestó.

_«¿Cómo es posible que se burle de mí?»_, pensó y cruzó sus brazos. Justin, al verla molesta, se detuvo e intentó mantenerse serio mientras hablaba.

—Tenemos que irnos porque nos espera un avión —explicó, y con una gran sonrisa le mostró los boletos, le extendió el suyo para que lo leyera, estaba tan emocionada que no logró hablar, sólo se acercó a él y lo besó.

Las siguientes horas fueron bastante ajetreadas, entre risas y música Justin la ayudó a hacer las maletas y dejar en orden la casa. En cuanto todo estuvo listo tomaron un taxi rumbo al aeropuerto, llegando a tiempo para subir en un avión rumbo a New York. Lizzie estaba muy emocionada, no esperaba una sorpresa así, con lo feliz que se encontraba por el viaje ni siquiera le había preguntado a dónde irían, así que cuando se enteró saltó por todo el lugar como una niña.

El viaje resultó tranquilo, disfrutaron de la compañía del otro, entre besos ocasionales y una buena conversación sobre deportes el tiempo pasó rápido. Al llegar, se encaminaron rumbo al hotel que había reservado, el cual estaba ubicado cerca del Central Park.

—Es hermoso —dijo Lizzie al entrar, observó atentamente a su alrededor y se fijó en cada detalle, cerró los ojos y dejó volar su imaginación. «Esto es perfecto», susurró dando vueltas por toda la habitación. Justin se alegró de verla tan radiante, fue tras ella cuando la vio acercarse al balcón para poder contemplar el paisaje. Él llegó y la abrazó fuertemente, tomándola por sorpresa, ella recargó su cabeza en el pecho y disfrutó del momento, no quería pensar en nada excepto en lo maravilloso que serían las fiestas, de pronto, se separó y regresó corriendo a la habitación.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Justin cuando llegó a su lado, le preocupaba haber hecho algo que la moleste.

—Olvidé avisarles a mis papás y a Edward, si llaman a casa y no contesto se preocuparán mucho, no tienen idea de nuestros planes —explicó, corriendo a buscar su teléfono, pero él la detuvo—. ¡Suéltame! Tengo que llamarlos.

—Ellos saben que estás conmigo —dijo y ella lomiró—. En realidad, todos saben que estás conmigo.

—¿Cómo?

—Lo tenía planeado desde hace tiempo y ellos me guardaron el secreto —confesó nervioso, no quería que se enfadara. Ella lo consideró por unos minutos, realmente le gustó la sorpresa, así que ¿por qué molestarse? Al final decidió que no importaba, no iba a estropear un estupendo viaje con el amor de su vida por una tonta discusión.

No se tomaron la molestia de desempacar, ni siquiera optaron por descansar un minuto, sólo se abrigaron bien y salieron a recorrer la ciudad. Pasaron la tarde visitando los escaparates de las grandes tiendas, toda la decoración y luces navideñas les fascinaron. Realizaron algunas compras antes de regresar. Por la noche, fueron a contemplar el árbol del Rockfeller Center en donde aprovecharon para sacarse algunas fotos, le pidieron ayuda a una chica que pasaba cerca para que les tomara una fotografía juntos y terminaron siendo varias, la chica y sus amigos se divertían viéndolos realizar sus locuras.

Una vez terminada su sesión de fotos junto al árbol, se dirigieron a la pista de hielo. Lizzie recordó la escena de una película, _«¿hay algo más romántico que patinar con tu pareja bajo el árbol de Navidad en Nueva York?»_, se preguntó y luego negó con la cabeza, ese día estaba resultando perfecto, aunque eso no se debía al lugar, sino a la compañía, Justin era el amor de su vida y cualquier sitio sería hermoso junto a él. Ella se cayó en varias ocasiones, lo que provocó la risa de su novio, quien con gusto la ayudó a levantarse no sin antes recibir una advertencia: «no te burles de mí si no quieres dormir en el suelo esta noche», así que a partir de ahí se mantuvo en silencio.

La navidad era mágica en New York, pensó Lizzie antes de dormir, cuando llegaron al hotel ambos estaban agotados, ella ni siquiera logró llegar a la habitación con los ojos abiertos, Justin la cargó y la colocó en la cama con total delicadeza, no quería despertarla. Lizzie, en su sueño, volvió a recrear lo sucedido aquel día y no pudo evitar sonreír, no deseaba despertar de ese maravillo sueño. Justin la miró con ternura y amor, quería regalarle una navidad especial y pensó que lo estaba consiguiendo, se acostó junto a ella para también descansar, la abrazó y ella se acopló a su cuerpo enseguida, el escuchar la risa de su niña y sentir sus besos era más que suficiente para que tuviera una noche tranquila.

La mañana de Navidad, Justin se levantó temprano para prepararle una sorpresa. Pidió el desayuno en la habitación, arregló la mesa para los dos y cubrió el cuarto con pétalos de rosas. Cuando ella abrió los ojos se sorprendió al ver lo que su novio había hecho mientras dormía.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó él acercándose, le extendió una caja envuelta para regalo, ella lo miró maravillada y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, estaba muy emocionada por lo que presenciaba.

—No tenías que molestarte…, con el viaje era más que suficiente —le dijo y se negó a recibir otro regalo.

—Por favor, es importante que lo tengas tú.

Tuvo que insistir en varias ocasiones para que al final terminara aceptándolo, al abrirlo descubrió un hermoso anillo.

—Representa mi compromiso de amarte toda la vida.

No pudo resistirse más y se abalanzó sobre él para besarlo. Ambos cayeron sobre la cama y se dejaron llevar por la pasión.

—No debiste molestarte con el desayuno, me hubiera gustado atenderte —dijo Lizzie mientras comía.

—No es ninguna molestia, sabes bien que me gusta cuidarte como lo que eres: una princesa.

Comieron tranquilamente sin importarles la hora, no tenían ningún plan, únicamente disfrutar de la compañía del otro. Lizzie recibió la llamada de su hermano, él le pidió que se divirtiera en el viaje y aprovechara para descansar, ya que últimamente se la veía agotada, habló también con sus amigos y padres antes de volver la atención a su novio.

Por la tarde, se abrigaron bien antes de salir del hotel, las calles estaban cubiertas por la nieve y el frío era perceptible. Se dedicaron a caminar por la ciudad tomados de la mano, ella insistió en volver al Central Park a patinar, y él no tuvo más opción que complacerla, jamás le negaría nada, él vivía para hacerla feliz. Finalmente, fueron a una cafetería cercana para beber chocolate caliente y disfrutar del panorama.

—Gracias, nene, por esta maravillosa navidad —dijo, tomando su mano y dándole un cariñoso apretón.

—No, gracias a ti, mi niña, por darme la oportunidad de estar contigo, jamás podré agradecerte toda la felicidad que me has dado. —Le sonrió ampliamente y se acercó a besarla.

—Yo soy más feliz al estar a tu lado —aseguró sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos—, ¿no podemos quedarnos más tiempo?

—Por desgracia no, mi niña, nos están esperando para Año Nuevo, tu papá me mata si te rapto también en esa fecha —recordó la conversación que tuvo con ellos para que le permitieran pasar la navidad con su novia, se alegró por haber cumplido la promesa que les hizo.

—¿En qué piensas? —preguntó curiosa mientras se acercaba a él, se sentó en sus rodillas y rodeó el cuello con los brazos.

—En lo mucho que te amo —respondió y acortó la distancia existente entre ellos—. Te amaré toda la vida —agregó antes de besarla.


End file.
